saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight Duncan
is a player of End War Online and the main character in End War Online: Cobalt Bullet. He is member of Maverick. Appearance He has deep blue eyes with spiky, short, dirty blonde hair. While he was a lone mercenary he wore a hooded jacket with black and yellow details over a red shirt. On his left arm he uses a grey forearm pretector which he uses as computer, comunicator, among other funcionalities. Ocationally, he can equip a second one on his right arm. He uses black fingerless gloves. On his legs, he wears grey trousers with two belts, where he carries his positron blade. On his thighs, he has the holster for his revolvers. He uses brown boots. Dwight carries his knuckle dusters on his vest's inside pokets, and his assault rifle slung to his back. On the back of his wrist, he carries his SMG. On a sheath on his right boot, he carries his knife. Background He is a distant relative to Galant, and comes from a wealthy family. He practiced several martial arts while young, and also gained skill in sword usage. He obtained the RiftGear and the game after buying it. Before joining Maverick, Dwight was a lone mercenary. Personality Dwight proves himself a remarkable physical specimen: fearless in battle and possessed by a thirst for the fleeting pleasures of life. His skill, along with his unwavering arrogance, is unmatched by many of the other players. Though he can take down opponents with swift efficiency, he demonstrates his skills by pacing his fights with variety of attacks, demonstrating graphically gruesome executions, and laughing and roaring in joy while fighting. Dwight seeks the company of beautiful girls all the time, what sometimes doesn't turn out very well for him. He is also generally rebelious and tends he do things his own way, though he does follow command given. Dwight enjoys teasing people, almost as if it were a hobby for him. Yet, beyond his cockiness, he sometimes shows a more serious personality. He possesses a strong moral code and an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, a product of the beliefs of respect tought by his martial arts teachers. He refuses to take immoral jobs, and doesn't kill the defenseless or the weak. His loyalty, specially with his temamates, is also a thing that makes him stand out. Relationships Daryl Wilson They're best friends out of the game. They have deep trust with each other and try to help eachother whenever they can. Daryl sometimes co-works with Dwight on certain missions. Yamato Haseo Dwight has a good relationship with Yamato, though he enjoys teasing him a lot with anything. Upon field of battle or teaming up, they two make a fearsome team. They generally have a physical fight each month tring to see who is stronger. Dimitri Jäger Dimitry and Dwight know each other since a mission they co-worked.Afterwards in Maverick, Dimitri is the second partner of Dwight, combining his skills in close quarters, with Jäger's sniping in long distances. He's also his drinking buddy. They have a good relationship except when Dwight teases Laura, a thing that Dimitri doesn't like. Laura Schwarzerfeld Dwight and Laura know each other from a co-work mission on the first months of End War Online. Dwight nicknames her "Fräulein", a thing that pisses off Laura. Abilities End War Online *'Faction' - Human *'Occupation' - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter/Invstigator *'Main Equipment:' **Type 7 HF-198 Positron Energy Blade:Yuggoth (Positron Blade) **Rios-19 and Salem-08 (Dual Anaconda revolvers) **Regulus Buster (Assault Rifle AEK-971) **Star and Dust (Knuckle Dusters) **Defender (Calico M950 Sub-machinegun) **Quo Vadis (Knife) **Custom Adaptable Vision Sunglasses **Cobalt Comet (Self-created Mortorbike) The same as Yamato Haseo with his parents, his combat style reflects many of the aspects of his uncle, Galant. He relies mostly on hand to hand combat using taijustsu, mixed styles of martial arts, making him a fearsome battle machine at close quarters. Dwight is capable of creating strategies before or during the battles, anticipating and deducing the opponents moves and countering with his own attacks. He predics the opponents weakness by rapidly looking the body, and noticing the weak spots on the body. He's skilled in disarming his opponents and using their own weapons and using their strenght and power against them. To add, he is sometimes seen using a pair of chainsawed knuckle dusters to enhance his hits, though his level makes almost his entire body a weapon. He has also learned wield swords. Other skills of Dwight include free running, parkour and he's also can talk in Spanish. He is also skilled in multiple types firearms, but relies mosly on his twin revolvers or his submachine gun. On occasions, he is also seen with his assault rifle. He's extremly good improvising in the usage of diferent kinds weapons, from sniper rifles to electric sticks, if he needs to. Dwight as well has a strong Dark Soul, but Dwight doesn't practice Soulcraft much. He just uses it to make stronger his fighting style, generally affecting his own body. He rellies specially on low level Time Alter spells. This spells afect just Dwight himself. Since some this kinds of spells demind a high quantity of Anima and are stressing, Dwight tries to not use them, unless required. Dwight abilities make him an expect at the time of stealth taking down enemies one by one without calling attention and absent sound as well. Soulcraft Abilities *Anima Enhancement *Bullet Trace *Rush *Soul Vision *Time Alter - Double Accel SAOF Arena Normal Attacks Special Attacks Grabs Instant Kill Music Theme Theme 1 = |-|Battle Theme = Trivia *He is based on Galant, Dwight MacCarthy, Kamina, Kiritsugu Emiya and Gannicus. *He is ambidextrous. *Dwight loves carrots, basically eating them in any place. *Dwight himself says that he loves to use sneak attacks, but hates being a victim of them. *The same as Galant, Dwight has the (bad) habit of nicknaming girls. *Dwight tends to say outloud or think the name of the soulcraft spell he uses. *While working, Dwight generally puts on his hoodie. Specially on stealth missions or at night. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Character Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Members of Maverick Category:FedeTkd Category:Human Player Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Player